Banding Together
by XxCastleVaniaxX
Summary: The l'Cie's, one of the most popular bands in the world consisting of Lightning, Vanille, Fang, and Serah. But once they're music producer thinks it's time to work together with another band, The Falcie's, including Hope, Snow, Gladious, and Prompto. But, all hell breaks lose when they have to work together to make it to the top.


**The l'Cie's, one of the most popular bands in the world consisting of Lightning, Vanille, Fang, and Serah. But once they're music producer thinks it's time to work together with another band, The Falcie's, including Hope, Snow, Gladious, and Prompto. But, all hell breaks lose when they have to work together to make it to the top.**

**Multiple pairings. Main pairing: Lightning/OlderHope (22)**

**Characters may be OOC (Gladious, Snow, and Fang)**

**Third Person POV (I suck at first)**

**AU**

** I: Meeting**

** Flashback (1)**

Lightning was ALWAYS independent.

One day she was sitting at home happily, (more like irritated) looking for a job, until Fang, Serah, and Vanille came knocking on her door, and asked (practically begged) for her to join they're band.

**Flashback (2)**

"Hmmmm, no, not this job. I suck at cooking. What about thi- nevermind, makeup and fashion. What about-," CRASH! The door swung open (more like BROKE OFF), with Serah, Fang, and Vanille piled on top of eachother, Serah, who was at the bottom, faceplanted into the door that has now broken off the wall.

Looking up, with an angered expression, Lightning rubbed her temples while setting the newspaper down onto the bark-colored coffee table, "What is it now? Fang, don't tell me it's another scheme to get men to "play" with you," Lightning remarked pokerfaced, focused on Fang in the middle of the human sandwich.

Before Fang could speak, Serah bursted up out of the pile (whom she was on the bottom...faceplanted), making Vanille and Fang zooming through the air down the stairs of Lightning's apartment.

After gaining her breathing back, flailing her arms frantically, Serah began to speak, "Lightning we want you to-" Serah was rammed into her bedroom, her door slammed shut, "-join our band!" Vanille exclaimed, humming a tune. Maybe the itsy bitsy spider?

Fang began to trudge up the stairs back into Lightning's apartment, "Sunshine began to trudge up the stairs back into Lightning's apartment, "Sunshine, you might as well join, you have no idea what they'll put you through." Fang tiredly remarked.

Reluctantly, Lightning agreed.

After five hours of begging.

**Present Day**

Lightning was NOT a happy camper.

Her manager had to call her 3 AM in the morning for some extremely "important" meeting.

Pacing into the recording studio, for this supposed "extremely important you-have-to-be-here-right-now-at-3AM" meeting.

As soon as she opened the door to the recording studio, she was IMMEDIATELY greeted by a blinding light piercing her azure blue eyes.

"About time you finally showed up," Her music producer, Ignis, said formally and strictly, "I told you to be here exactly at 3AM, but you decided to show up at 3:05 AM instead? Such minor issues can put a huge dent in our schedule. So, , would you please take a seat with us?" Ignis scolded.

Too tired to argue with her strict producer, she plobbed down onto a red velvet chair next to Fang, who was 99% asleep. While Serah, and Vanille were sitting halfway across from Lightning, yawning about a million times.

Fang spoke up first.

"So, Ignis, can you tell us why you woke us up so damn early?" Fang asked tiredly, which earned a scold from Ignis.

Or, what Lightning thought to be a scold from Ignis, actually turned into a amused smirk.

"Oh, , I just wanted you to meet our lovely guests with us today, considering they've been waiting for quite a long time now." Ignis replied to Fang's oh so clever remark.

This earned an interest from Lightning.

"So, let's see our special guests, shall we?" Ignis smirked. Pulling the curtain down from the ceiling.

Fang's tiredness suddenly changed into a mischievious lopsided grin. While Vanille's and Serah's eyes' both widened, both mouths forming a small 'o'

While Lightning's eyes narrowed slightly.

Oh, this will be fun.


End file.
